Zazie RainydayThe Silent Clown
by That Manga Freak
Summary: A nice fic about my fave character in Negima,I don't really know how to summarise it,I'm kinda making it up as I go...


Zazie Rainyday-The Silent Clown 

Chapter 1: Introduction to My Life.

"I sooo can't wait for the party tonight! It's the first one we've had in AGES!" squealed an excited Madoka, her purple cheerleader's pom-poms raised in the air, giggling with her fellow cheerleaders. She turned to me, an aura of nerves in her eyes.

"Are you going to the party tonight, Zazie-san? Maybe you could show us some of your famous magic tricks! We'd sooo love that!" she giggled.

I nodded my head ever-so-slightly, a usual response to any questions asked. Madoka turned back to her friends with a nervous smile. I may not speak that much, but I'm not stupid, or deaf. As soon as she turned back, all I heard was Sakurako whispering about me. "_That Zazie's so quiet, she never says a word. Maybe she thinks she's too good for any of us. And what the HELL is up with that ridiculous clown make-up? She's not in the circus now, Y'know?" _

I sighed quietly, and turned back to my newest magic trick for practice. My white fringe covering my red eyes, so no one could see any emotion in them. It was just like any other day. I was always known as 'That freaky, silent one with the dumb choice in colour scheme'.

My name is Zazie Rainyday, Attendance Number 31 in Class 3A. I've always been almost completely silent; I only ever speak when I'm with Mana, or Negi-Sensei. But that's only because people don't speak to me. I think my looks scare them slightly, but that's only because I like to look different, I like to show what I do, which is being an acrobatic clown. That's how I got my nickname. Zazie Rainyday – The Silent Clown.

3 hours later, I stepped into my dorm room to find Mana, looking completely normal, her yellow eyes staring down as she polishes her favourite rifle. The only difference? She was dressed up. Make-up and all. It was a sight I'd never thought I'd see. It was the only time I actually had a different expression on my face.

Setting her cloth onto the laminate flooring, Mana got up with a long sigh, and it was only then she noticed I was there, her striking eyes widening in surprise. "Zazie-chan, sorry about that, my fave rifle was surprisingly grubby looking tonight." She smiled, a tone of worry in her deep, calm voice.

I tilted my head to the side. "Are you going somewhere special, Mana-chan? It's not like you to be dressed up like that." I asked, it was the most I had said all day, especially after hearing Sakurako's whispered opinions of me.

Mana frowned worryingly, and turned away from my gaze, grabbing another weapon from the desk, among all of my circus props.

"Um…I'm just going out with a guy tonight, Y'know? That whole, casual dating thing. I didn't really want to go to that party tonight anyways, those stupid cheerleaders get on my nerves, dancing around the place like they're the Queens of the Universe." She stammered. A silly mistake for Mana to make, I could easily see she was lying. I could see her dark skinned face in the mirror. But from the look in her eyes, I could tell she was only lying for my feelings.

"Oh, that's cool, Mana-chan…I guess going to the party on my own will help me socialise a bit more, huh? I'll show those terrible cheerleaders, I may be quiet, but I can be pretty damn awesome when I wanna be!" I closed away my red eyes, nothing but a smile, white hair, a tanned face and circus make-up. It's time like these, when I think, is there any particular meaning to me being here? Is there a purpose to why I'm even on this planet?

Am I just destined to be alone?

And that's the 1st chapter!!! It took me ages to think up a new fanfic, and since I've recently gotten into Negima!? I thought I'd write a fanfic dedicated to my fave character, Zazie Rainyday. It's a shame we don't know much about her, it seems like such a waste of an awesome looking character. Anyhoo, please review this for me, constructive criticism is damn well appreciated, but….NO FLAMING PLEASE!!!!!

Arigato Gozaimasu.

Gwen xxxxxxx


End file.
